<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanbee the flower girl by Suzuhanai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891661">Hanbee the flower girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai'>Suzuhanai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Other, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbee comes out to his fellow squadmates as transgender.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hanbee the flower girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanbee sighs. She cuffs her hands, laying them in her lap while looking down. "I'm not sure I can do it. What if they don't accept me? What will Suzuya-senpai say?" </p><p>Kanai hums, weaving her fingers through her hair. "It's up to you if you want to go through with this or not, Kitten." She combs it, interlacing her hair into an intersecting braid while leaving the rest down. </p><p> "I'm sure they'll accept you and if they don't, fuck them. This is you now. Be proud and own it!" Kanai adorns her hair with various flowers and brings a strand or two to the front. </p><p>"I hope so." </p><p>Kanai lifts her chin up and applies the lipstick. "Remember that you're here, you're queer, and that they should just get used to it. She licks her finger, removing the excess lipstick. "There. Got a name yet?" </p><p>"No. I, Abara, am still Hanbee. At least for now." </p><p>"That's okay." Kanai puts the lid on the lipstick and walks to the bathroom to retrieve the mascara. She sits on her girlfriend's leg, applies the mascara, and pulls out a makeup mirror. "What do you think?" </p><p>Hanbee takes a look at herself. She gives a thumbs up as well as an awkward and sheepish smile. Hanbee plays out they will react many times in her head. "Let's go see them. I am ready." </p><p>
  <i>"If that's what you want. By the way, I think you look good." Kanai closes the mirror and places it in her hand. She slips on a pair of shorts, her shoes, and one of Hanbee's button-up shirts from the closet.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> Kanai takes off her butterfly pin and puts it in Hanbee's hair. "My mother gave it to me so please don't lose it."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hanbee nods. She takes a deep breath, slips the mirror in her purse, and places the strap over her shoulder. Hanbee crouches down, Kanai jumps on her back, and they head out the door. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Does anyone know when Hanbee is coming? We were supposed to go buy my 3AM snacks," Juuzou says.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I don't know," Nakarai says, flipping through channels. "I ought to kill him just for being late." The doorbell rings. "Tamaki, go answer the door." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You could say please." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Now." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tamaki sighs and walks to the door while Juuzou steals his spot on the couch. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Someone is coming. You got this, Kitten." Kanai gives her a thumbs up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tamaki opens the door and tilts his head, giving them a questionable look. "Abara-san, are you wearing makeup?" He steps aside after noticing Hanbee's discomfort and lets them in. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kanai takes the remote from Nakarai and turns the TV off. She grins. "Hanbee has something to share and you will listen. Mikage, come out here!" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mikage comes into the living room and pulls the goggles up to his forehead. Tamaki takes a seat between Juuzou and Nakarai. All eyes are on Hanbee.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She grips the shoulder strap of her purse and the bag itself. Hanbee's knees shake and she repeats herself like a broken record. A bundle of nerves in her throat stop her from coming out to them. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Get on with it, Abara," Nakarai says.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm… transgender." She shuts her eyes tight, waiting for dismissive and harsh comments. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Instead, Kanai smiles and applauds. Tamaki looks at Nakarai then Juuzou and they both join in. Mikage smiles and nods. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That's great. Can we watch TV now?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kanai scoffs. "Nakarai, can't you be happy for him? I mean…" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Don't you mean her?" Nakarai takes the remote and turns the TV back on. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kanai puts her hands behind her back. "Y-yes. Thank you for correcting me." She steps out of the way. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hanbee grins and joins them on the couch. Juuzou sits in her lap and leans his head back against her chest which she happily embraces.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm currently open for fanfictions. Message me if you're interested or support me by buying me a coffee. Thanks! </p><p>Tumblr: kittencomissions<br/>Twitter: @kittencomission<br/>Instagram: kitten.comissions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>